


Crown Conquest: An Erotic App

by Pastel Comma (Regina_Hark)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe- Fantasy, As in EVERYTHING is POWERED by ORGASMS, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Id Fic, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oviposition, PWP, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Tribadism, Urban Fantasy, Video Game Mechanics, Yuri, magical lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Hark/pseuds/Pastel%20Comma
Summary: Nicole Wallis, a typical love-seeking office woman, loses her ordinary life the moment she catches a goddess's naughty eye. Now given a [Goddess Boon] and this strange erotic game, Pocket Princess, Nicole finds herself gaining girlfriends and enemies by the second.(AN//Formerly known as Pocket Princess: An Erotic App]





	1. Virilis Fortuna wants to make a PRINCESS out of you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nicole accidentally insults, then fucks, an actual goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C-C-Contains sex! 
> 
> Associated Kinks: Ritual Sex. Goddesses. Female Masturbation. Oral Sex. Tribadism. Groping and Fondeling. Voyurism. Exhibitionism. Lesbian Sex. Magical Lesbian Sex.

“I can’t believe this. Where’s the loyalty! I paid for the NSFW premium route, you bastards!”

In bed yet again, Nicole holds the smartphone screen close to her brown face. Her retinas are on the verge of burning but not as much as her temper to be denied again a chance to peek on her digital boyfriend of the month. You know… in the nude! Nicole scoffs, fuming and checking on her credit card balance for the lack of in-game premium credits appearing on the screen. She’s missing twenty bucks.

They wouldn’t. They couldn’t. Those assholes took her money!

Nicole waits a minute or two. She’s not going to panic over a cheap and lazy dating sim. Her fingers slide up and down the screen, jittery and hot. She’s just, you know, in the mood. After wavering back and forth on whether or not Nicole is indeed so pathetic that she needs to pay hard cash to get some sexy lines voice-acted and a crappy shot of a man’s meat-stick going into her virtual avatar, this is a downright mood-killer.

Why is it so hard for adult dating sims to deliver on the, mmmh, goods? Just remove the censor bar!

The harsh light of her phone beams across the office woman’s relaxed figure. So sharp and bright, she can practically see her breasts through her sleeping shirt. Two thick dark mounds capped with two soft nipples. Moving her smartphone out of her face, Nicole brings it to hover over her breasts. Boom! Instant sex appeal. Her breasts are almost teasing the phone’s probing light. It can clearly see the slight color of her nipples, a creamy darker brown, through the cloud-print bed shirt but not everything.

Nicole cups one breast and brings it closer to the light.

It’s warm in her hand. Her sizable titty fun to squeeze until her knees push together. Thighs and all shaking in want. In the light, she can see-through the shirt. Her warm-colored perky breast and nipple in a ring of darker flesh beading together from her careless play. She runs her finger over the nub. The sweet thing is so soft and tender. Bits of pleasure pool into the space between her thighs. With her nail, pushes into the nipple and teases it a little further. The shameless stimulation sends vibrations across her chest, both of her cup-able breasts bouncing like they were beach balls. They weren’t at all.

It’s like these developers don’t know how to turn sex appeal into actual sex. It shouldn’t be that hard.

Nicole turns over on the mattress. She eyes the little camera on the phone. Who knows who’s watching. But keeps it in her hand. She wishes she had the watcher in her bedroom. Nicole clicks off from the dating app, ‘Our Hearts in Moonlight: A Werewolf Billionaire Dating Simulator.” Her cute screen of a duck and kitten in a miniature bathtub is hidden away as Nicole brings up the app marketplace. She isn’t looking for a new dating game -not yet, anyway- but the screen is even brighter now with the pink and white look of the Zenith Tech VR storefront.

The office woman rubs her knuckles across the exposed bit of skin between her neck and shirt collar.

The simple motion of back-and-forth making her skin tense and tighten. She brings her hand to the start of her breasts and with an impish finger, pushing the loose button to fall away. Her bed shirt has always been like this. Big and comfy and long in the back, the pink cloud and purple stars fabric tends to bundle around her breasts. With one button gone- The others lose their a fraction of their strength. Between each button, a diamond-shaped gap appears, marking a way down her slender body to the start of her underwear. The skimpy ones she wears for tonight. Low-cut and royal purple with promise.

Nicole rids herself of another button, then another after that.

Her breasts spill out. With each side of her sleeping shirt hugging a firm mound, she damn well knows the sight she’s making. Nicole brings her knuckles to her mouth and licks them. Wet, she drags them on her nipple. The pliant skin there heats up and laces together around the rising nub. Stiffened into hardness, Nicole twists and squeezes it. It feels so nice between her saliva-slick fingers. She does the same to the other one. Getting it wet and perked to play with it easier.

She’s panting now. Breath coming out a little fast and her hips wriggling a little too much.

Her old bed is a squeaker. Rusty joints and laziness on her own part to replace the bed frame it sits on. Nicole leads the light to shine on her toned brown thighs and the slope of her firm hips. She brings her legs to fold up and spread, the bed shirt hem rising up to reveal more of her dazed skin. Nicole undoes the rest of her buttons and brings her hand graze down her waist and belly. The feather-light touch enough to make her squirm and insides contract in need.

She reaches her panties and grinds against the outside.

Damp and dripping, her fingers dip into wet panties and even wetter folds. She can clearly feel the outline of her pussy. Frilly and expensive, Nicole uses her thumb to press in. It wouldn’t do make ruin the pair she considers her lucky one. Her thumb brush up and down the seat of her panties. The knuckle on it hard and unyielding on her gorgeous clit. She’s getting loud. She’s getting louder. Breathing out her nose would be ideal if it would stop sounding like a flute in a brothel. All sorts of erotic sounds going squeaky and high. Her mouth is no better. Lips dry, she can’t stop licking them porno-style.

Nicole peels her panties to the side and touches herself, knees knocking together.

Her fingers rub against her clit. Damn, that’s good. Nicole drops her phone and fall with a fleshy thud between her breasts and is squished between them as her free hand moves to tackle a mound. Both hands moving, Nicole turns her head to the side to muffle her moans. The pillow helps but yet her bed’s definitely giving her away. Squeaking and squeaking and groaning. Oh wait, that’s her. That’s her getting working up with just her hands and the heat of the moment pushing her on.

Nicole’s orgasm comes and goes and she weakly cums into her panties, the juices running down.

She closes her eyes and pants, continuing to stroke herself. Fingers slide in her drenched folds, squelching and audible with her pussy hole clenching with need. Distracted with the matter at hand, an orgasm to beat the first one, Nicole doesn’t stop for the phone that’s begun to vibrate on her chest. She thinks it’s a text or the dating app giving her a new notification. Nothing worth looking at.

But then something weird starts to happen. The phone moves with her every blink.

First, it’s on her chest. Right where it should be. Nestling between her two breasts, sweat and breath gluing them together. Then it’s on her waist. Vibrating harder than before. It’s weird to explain but it feels as if it’s vibrating straight into her womb and for some reason, it’s matching her finger strokes. They’re in... rhythm? Nicole rubs her inner folds and the vibrations hone towards there, giving her quivering pussy a slight boost in getting on with it. Her hips quake. She can feel herself close to a big one. Nicole moves to her entrance and rubs the wet flesh there.

She’s almost-

Nicole climaxes and her hips rise, lifting up the bed as this orgasm shakes through her until it almost hurts. She cries out. Her everything shuddering and shaking in mind-breaking relief with her desperate breath gulping down oxygen like water. Nicole clings to her headboard until the pleasure ebbs down to a lazy throb and then she realizes that her hips have yet to come down.

In the dark, she sees an outline of a virtual person being projected from her phone’s camera.

Zenith Smartphones are indeed so high tech that you could make holoforms and graphics pop from the screen but that’s it. They’re just fancy VR graphics. They can’t actually touch you or hold a person like this. Nicole stares and this virtual ghost, a woman in goddess-like gear, take the moment to bring Nicole’s back to the earth where they should be.

“Eh?” Nicole inches out. “W-” What or why or when or who? Anyone of them would be useful now.

The data streaming in to complete her form, the virtual goddess is beautiful. Blue-skinned with six gold-like floating wings, she’s garbed in a whimsical-looking lingerie set that weaves up and around her breasts and hips and thighs. Nicole doesn’t know why the goddess is wearing anything. She’s practically naked. The lacy heavenly strings that make up the breast-hugging top aren’t hiding the blue big nipples that jut out the translucent bra shells. And the bottom is ever worse. The pink of the goddess pussy flashes her with the digital dream kneeling over. Hips spread as much as Nicole’s is.

Nicole’s clit throbs the moment she glances down and doesn’t look away. So blue and pink and pretty.

The virtual goddess is crowned in golden locks that tumble down from her boyish cut of her bangs. The massive mane that reaches even the mid of her petite hips. Nicole stares and stares, blinking hard and blinking fast. Hallucinations don’t usually last so long, do they? Nicole’s hips make a discrete shift. She can feel hands and fingers and knuckles not her own. Those elegant fingers caress her inner thighs until they shudder and squirm away.

Nicole finds her voice. “Who?” she says intelligently and not like a star-struck idiot.

“Virilis.” the goddess murmurs, her inhuman pupils flashing between sunny and fiery, those otherworldly eyes raking across Nicole’s languid frame. “Virilis Fortuna. I’m an aspect or rather to keep it simple, I am an envoy in service of Gods that dwell in different forms and in different worlds.”

“Okay…? Why are you here?”

“I reside over female offerings,” Virilis answers and then makes the filthiest leer that shouldn’t be capable with such an angelic face and squishy big cheeks. “I was watching,” she says crispy as if asking Nicole to call her out on her shameless peeping of a woman masturbating. “Unintentionally or not, you made a signal for [Offering Retrieval] with your scrying mirror and I decided to respond.” Did she mean the smartphone?

“So you’re saying I summoned you? How?”

“I reside over female offerings,” Virilis repeats, then clicks her tongue. “Must I describe how your lone figure cut out a tempting visage to my lonely lust? How I observed you playing with yourself, licking and rubbing and shifting for my viewing eyes only. Through the firmaments, I heard your cries of pleasure crescendo and thought that, perhaps, I could be necessary to make a beautiful thing like you weep with glory with my presence.”

Nicole blinks. “Oh?” she stutters. “I appreciate that but… I don’t think I’m into, I’m into-”

“Girls?”

Virilis laughs, a sound of coins tossed down a temple’s steps. God-like and alluring. It shakes the walls.

“I will not call you out on your falsehood. I do not reside over lies nor judgment. You yourself know somewhere inside your soul for what it means for me to be here. I am a female-presenting angelic host that presides over female offerings. The words, ‘I’m into’ is such a dismissal to what this is, what you ultimately desire from me. I’ve come to retrieve your offering and you are, right now, wanting to receive me.”

Nicole gets onto her elbows, flustered. “Don’t make assumptions about me, you god perv.”

Virilis shudders, holding herself in obvious pleasure.

“Do call me that again?”

Her six wings flex behind her, their feathery tips coming and curving to stroke along Virilis’s backside. Yellow feathers fall and vanish into the bed. Almost like shooting stars, Nicole thinks, the golden gleams spark against the bedspread before exploding in little circlets of holy light. Nicole watches a little dazzled. Virilis is beautiful. No, she’s divine. But it didn’t click in Nicole’s mind until she sees the virtual goddess preen and drool in her hands at being called a pervert by an ordinary human.

Before, Nicole might have been okay with writing this delusion as some hacker’s weird ploy.

VR tech has come a long ways in the modern era.

But watching the silly goddess wait for Nicole to play along, to insult her some more, it feels more than a simple algorithm designed to charm social data and company secrets from her lips.

“Perv.”

“That’s lovely,” Virilis murmurs and leans over Nicole’s body. “You may dismiss me if you aren’t interested. I won’t curse you should you be worried about losing my favor. I know humans in this realm have their strange ways about them. Go on now. Dismiss me before I take you.”

“D-Don’t rush me!” Nicole says, cheeks going hot.

What is she saying? She should dismiss this crazy fruitcake right out of her life. This situation is weird. A goddess… No, it couldn’t be. A virtual goddess shows up here to get in Nicole’s panties?! That doesn’t make any sense. Life does not work this way! And yet, Nicole can’t keep her just as perverted eyes away from Virilis. So beautiful and saintly, her form altering ever so, shifting in and out like a ghost.

“Aren’t you not into girls, gods, and girl-favoring gods?”

“You’re putting words in my mouth.”

Virilis arches a brow. “I like how fussy you’re getting. You’re cute like that. See? See.” Oh, Nicole has seen quite enough, thank you. She’s going to end this first and for all. “I foresee you becoming a shuddering mess under me. These are a god’s words. Don’t think little of them. All the odds are in my favor.”

Step 1: _Prove the virtual goddess isn’t real._

Nicole growls in her throat and decides to not engage the virtual goddess on her bed. She sits up and takes another look at the digital dream in front of her. Virilis is petite in her frame but towers over Nicole even though she kneeling down. She looks like a blue angel woman out of the cosmos. The sort of thing aliens would worship. A visible holy aura emanates from her wings and figure in a halo-like ray of ever-changing light.

With Virilis leaning over her and refusing to budge, their bodies meet and breasts press together.

“Oh my, I certainly didn’t predict that.” A smile in her voice. “Might we do some more things unseen?”

Nicole ignores that comment. She’s looking for an obvious and irrefutable reason to dismiss Virilis because her horny ass mind isn’t helping out. Skin on skin, the heat rises between them. Nicole sweats and strangely, Virilis does not. The office woman tentatively touches the virtual goddess. Virilis is soft and warm and her skin briefly feels like genuine skin before turning into something ghostly and cloud-like. Nicole runs her hands down Virilis’s womanly frame and shoulders. The skin is both cool and hot and electric, a jolt pressing right back into her fingers as a pleasant sting.

Her hands touch the greek-like cords that wrap around Virilis’s body. They sink in with no contact.

Guess the lingerie garb is just for show.

Without anything to stop her hands from falling though, Nicole cups the digital dream’s perfect breasts. Two sculpted orbs of flesh and muscle to make a pair of divine tits. They sparkle in the low light, shimmering no matter how much Nicole rubs and moves them. They’re bigger than hers. Blue breasts carrying even bluer nipples, a circle of flesh tensing around them, budding. Nicole’s breath catches. She’s never felt another woman’s breasts before outside the usual teenage trysts that never last after the summer’s over. Twenty four, it feels overdue. Human breasts can’t compare. They feel hot and fondle-able. She runs her thumbs over them and watches those nubs, blueberries fattening, meet her fingers in earnest.

In the silence, Nicole can feel Virilis’ smug gaze wrap right around her, a stranglehold.

“I don’t know what I’m into,” she blurts out.

“I knew that.”

Nicole continues. “But you don’t get the right to make assumptions about me. Do it again and I’ll dismiss you.”

“I knew that too.” Virilis grins, fangs. “Continue on. I don’t mind waiting to pass your little test.”

Step Two: _Disrupt the holoform._

Nicole rakes her fingers down, making little indents in Virilis’s stomach and waist. No blood comes to the surface. The color doesn’t change either. The cutting lines disappear into the cloying cloud-flesh that makes up much of Virilis’ body. Nicole’s hands meet the curve of the virtual goddess’ hip and hooks between them, silently asking for her to spread her legs more. Virilis snorts but relents. She spreads her thighs and dissipates the white wrapping across her mound and pussy.

Wet already, Virilis’ pussy gives off a scent of sweetness and stardust.

Or at least what Nicole thinks star dust would smell like. The strange scent distant but the whiff of it causing her hands and head to orbit around it. She wants to lick it. She wants to taste it. Nicole bumps into the mound that sits over Virilis’ pussy and lips her way down. She’s kissing. She’s touching with her lips. Nicole’s bottom lip meets the top of where the folds starts and the clit waits. She can see it below her. The folds swelling and puffing out. The slight change in the scent. From interest to want.

“Humans are quick to try to conquer a god, aren’t they?”

Nicole moves down and press in. The wetness sticks to her face and licks her way though, tongue meeting folds and flesh. She moans. Her voice pushing in and coming out horny and hot. Nicole slides her tongue all around, teasing this and that. Guided by only the pleased sounds Virilis makes, the virtual goddess quick to put a hand in her hair to direct her along.

Step Three: _?_

Step Three: _?!_

“Step Three is that the goddess reveals she can communicate telepathically and decides to perform a test of her own. The test is a game. The game is a contest. You know your myths, don’t you? You cannot defeat a goddess in her own element and my element is women and fortune. Who shall fortune favor?”

In time, Virilis’s slim hips begin to push Nicole back. The office woman loses her stance and falls back, trapped.

“I win.”

“You cheated,” Nicole says, muffled and excited and drinking down like a dying man upon a river.

“Gods do not cheat. We’re beyond that. Humans merely don’t read the rules. The rules are... I win.”

Around her head, two thighs are even larger up close as they crowd around her. She’s being sat on. Virilis roll her hips and Nicole is quick to receive, moaning up and licking with vigor. Her breathy pants fall onto Virilis’s rocking thighs and make them shake even harder. Nicole licks around the swollen clit, the wetness gushing down her chin and cheeks. She’s a mess and the smell is everywhere. The office woman can’t think of much anymore. She can’t even think of why she should be thinking anything but pleasure.

Fingers find their way to Nicole’s pussy and they pull her lower folds apart, exposing them to cool air.

They dive in, maddening her into orgasm with a single touch. “Beautiful,” she hears Virilis above her. Then those fingers do it again and again until she shrieking and squirming under the virtual goddess. “I need more than that.” She can feel energy push up from her womb. “Yes, mortal. Show it to me.” Her insides clench and she cums, hips rising like before. Her belly burn and her heart is like a jackhammer. It won’t stop racing. Her veins swell. Her everything swells and aches and throbs into insanity.

Virilis lifts her hips, Nicole breathes and screams, and then the goddess is back, riding her.

The virtual goddess cums, thighs tightening and her heavenly wail shattering all the glass in Nicole’s apartment. Everything that had been on walls and tables audibly crashes to the floors. Neighbors shout through the walls and there’s more than one person banging against the apartment’s front door. There’s no way this could be actually happening, right? A literal breath-and-soul goddess on her bed and Nicole here giving head. Virilis stays on Nicole, encouraging her to keep on servicing her until the office woman’s passionate cries ramble into hoarse moans. Then she crawls off, going instead to lock her hips across Nicole and brings their breasts together. Fatter nipples bullying smaller ones into clapping and colliding together.

Nicole grabs Virilis’s back and digs in, rubbing up against her.

Their chins bump together and they’re kissing, the virtual goddess pushing into her mouth and tasting herself on Nicole’s swollen lips. They moan. Nicole can’t kiss that good, she knows it, so why- Her head is spinning in circles, hazy and dizzy from the pleasure of these lips and mouth and tongue, so much tongue, bringing her into ecstasy. Their breasts bounce together. The weight and the pleasure and delicious friction of her sweat and skin and Virilis’ heat and chill and odd texture, Nicole is primp to pop.

“You know something? I like you.” Virilis says, between kisses. “I like you a lot.”

Wings wraps around the office woman’s hips and spread them wide and far.

“I’m going to claim you as one of mine. How’s that sound? I think you’re something special.”

Virilis pulls away from Nicole and settles her pussy over Nicole’s, their clits igniting together. The virtual goddess rides her. The sound of it. The bed’s bound to be broken with its metallic squeals. Nicole wraps an arm around Virilis’ neck and tugs her right down to smooch her some more. Sticky and hot, she feels like a bowl of jelly. Her hips can’t stop shifting and she can feel something push from her womb. It’s big and orb-like and it's making its way down her inner walls, grinding against them while absorbing that weird energy shooting off inside her.

They kiss and grind and Nicole cries, tearful and a little snotty from the whiplash of hot and cold.

Her hips stiffen and she can feel an orgasm cut through her form. Nicole grips Virilis and arches, her insides won’t stop contracting and clenching. Something is cumming out. Light waves out across her trembling form, white rune-marks spreading across her waist and hips and breasts and thighs. She can feel them inking themselves into her skin, the pleasure quick to drown the pain of something carving into her bones.

Virilis kisses her belly and lips her way to her pussy mound, whispering prayers.

The orb worms its way into Nicole's entrance. She can feel its featureless ethereal pulse against her folds.

“You’ve made such a good boon for yourself, Nicole. Fine work for one of mine. First in a millennia.”

Virilis kisses the skin above her womb.

“You have to push it out. Acknowledge my claim over you to receive it. You are Favored.”

She can’t take another orgasm. Nicole tries to lift her hips away but the wings are iron-strong, they won’t budge. Throwing her arm over her face, she pushes. The orb pushes out inch by inch, vibrating, until it comes out with a final pop.

“Good girl.”

Virilis lifts up the little orb, the strange object marked with a seal of wings and the Venus symbol.

[Goddess Boon] Feminine Fortune  
You have been favored by the feminine aspect of fortune. Fortune loves its fools.  
Bizarre [Blessings] and [Tidings] will come your way.  
>100x chance of a random event.  
>100x chance of a random blessing.  
>100x chance of a random form.  
>100x chance of a random tiding upon reaching your first level.

Nicole blinks. She doesn’t understand a lick of what that random text box is talking about.

“That’s expected. You haven’t even opened your scrying mirror to the world of interest gods have decided to make wagers on. Don’t worry, I’ll have you set up for when you’re ready.”

Virilis takes the orb and drops it on Nicole’s smartphone. Her phone crackles and lets a little smoke out around the screen as the strange object is absorbed into the device. When the last of the orb vanishes from view, her phone is coated over in blue, reforming into a sleeker device. It looks less like a phone and more like a mirror… Goddamn it, Virilis has turned her phone into an actual scrying mirror. It better work in the morning. All of her important contact are there.

“And now that is dealt with, allow me to attend to you, my [Princess Candidate].”

Virilis pokes around Nicole’s pussy before declares that the claiming went good for whatever that means. The virtual goddess comes up from the office woman’s legs and pulls Nicole into her chest. It takes some time before they can nest comfortable. Virilis is longer than than the bed and her six wings takes up almost all of the space. Eventually, the virtual goddess decides to lay on the bed with Nicole balanced on top of her. It’s a good idea. Easier to snuggle and kiss and hold.

Nicole cuddles into Virilis until the sun comes up and the virtual goddess fades into the light.

For the record, Nicole considers this whole incident -the lesbian god, the lesbian god sex, the shit with her phone- a hallucination and pushes it from the forefront of her mind.

Until her landlord stops by in the morning with a noise complaint.

Oops.


	2. Tutorial 1: What Fairies and Fools Have In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nicole pets, then fucks, the fairy running the tutorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED! UPDATED! UPDATED WITH NEW CONTENT (6/18/17).
> 
> C-C-Contains sex! 
> 
> SECOND HALF: Office Sex. Lesbian Sex. Interspecies Sex (Tutorial Fairy). Size Differences. Fingering. Wing Kink. Overstuffing/Overfilling. Rough Sex. Oral. Micro/Macro. Excessive Fluids. Excessive Orgasms. Multiple Orgasms. Multiple Penetration. First Time (for Tutorial Fairy).

Wet dreams are the worst.

Every bit of Nicole aches like she’s put herself through the sexual olympics and according to her dreams, she totally did. The office woman snorts. There’s no way in hell that anything like that happened last night. When morning comes, Nicole looks around her apartment.

It’s the same as ever. No broken glass. No cracks on the walls. No goddess in her bed.

Sure, her landlord isn’t happy. An erotic audio blaring two floors down and up the apartment building wouldn’t cheer anyone up. But still, nobody can prove it was Nicole behind it. Nobody but the landlord who plays the tape like a damn troll and follows Nicole out the lobby, demanding she admit it.

At work, Nicole doesn’t have to duck the eyes of her fellow co-workers.

She sits alone in her section of the cubicle farm, situated to the left of the main cubicle lot and near the elevator doors. People walk by. The well-trod road of brown carpet by her desk is the quickest route to the elevators but she doesn’t mind the constant foot traffic. Nicole’s cubicle is like a cave hidden by a waterfall. It becomes apart of the background and everyone forgets their a person working here, listening to every secret, rumor and shady gossip the people who’ll lean up against her cubicle wall.

It’s the elevator effect.

When people use the elevator, their eyes glaze over with the desire to ride the iron death box up and down the office building. Hell, nobody wants to share it either. They’ll jam themselves in and inconspicuously press the ‘close door’ button to have the elevator to lock everyone else out.

Six floors up, nobody has the time or patience to jog back and forth on the stairs.

The calls die down around 11, as they always do, lunch on the brain. Early birds are cramming themselves into the elevator and the skulking rest are waiting and watching in ten minute intervals for the death box to come back.

With no new neighbors to take up the other sections of her cubicle, Nicole is free to goof around.

Time to check out her phone. It’s uh… different from how she remembers it. The formerly rectangular screen has become bloated around the edges, rounded, and the screen dips in like a shallow bowl. The glass is an eerie purple sheen and oddly enough, the screen doesn’t reflect objects. Nicole can see herself clearly but not any of the scenery around her. The gray cubicle walls. The desk her computer and phone set-up rests on. Weird. How could the glass on her smartphone become selective?

The office woman tilts and turns the phone around.

The glass captures only human reflections and those in its sights, the screen reduces into a shapeless blob the longer she holds the phone in their direction. Yet her own reflection isn’t included. She gets reduces to a flickering outline and something crystal-like sits in the middle of her chest. Nicole checks herself.

The office woman isn’t wearing anything that could give back a shine on her front.

Nicole is wearing the same as always. General office wear. A white blouse that clings to her bra-clad breasts. A black pencil skirt that rides a little high when she sits, slender thighs pushing the fabric up. Her short black bangs curl around her brown cheeks and hazel eyes. None of that detail is in the glass.

The office woman scoffs.

This is why she carries two smartphones. One for work and the other for play. Comparing the two phones, this new one looks like it's been modded. The original screen is replaced. The shape’s altered.

Turning the modded smartphone over, even the cover isn’t the same. It too has been replaced.

The cover is rounded to match the shape of the phone and it's become a gaudy purple that wouldn’t look out of place in a generic RPG. Nicole brings the device closer to her face. There’s no divide between phone and cover. Almost as if it been built this way in the first place. Melded together into something so seamless she couldn’t find a space to wedge apart. Under her fingertips, the backside of the modded phone feels the same as the eerie glass that makes up the screen. Smooth and unsettling.

On the back, twelve slots sit around the space where her camera lens should be.

Fingering them, her phone vibrates and there’s a notification.

[Error]  
A [Quick Action] has not been assigned to slot.  
Please add a [Quick Action] to slot for skill activation.

What on earth did ‘quick action’ mean?

Nicole moves along to the large clear crystal shard embedded into the phone case. How could she take pictures with this glitzy thing in the way. It’s thin and faintly glows, indicating her exact phone battery level and is somehow capable of taking a photo regardless of the density. She can’t see her camera through it so she can only wonder how her lens can.

“But,” the office woman says aloud, saying her thoughts. “You are my phone. Modded or not.”

Obtained [Basic Scrying Mirror]  
~Active Effects~  
[Divine Intervention]: Can interact with another world.  
[Rookie Summoner]: Can call weak spirits and sprites to this world.  
[Rookie Summoner]: Can send weak spirits and sprites to another world.

…

~Passive Effects~  
[Focus Fracture]: Use of the mirror is limited to 30 minutes a session.  
[Sprite Bane]: Sprites can summon/de-summon themselves at will.  
[Spirit Bane]: Spirits can summon/de-summon themselves at will.  
[Pocket Space lvl 1]: Storage items will be capped at 15.  
Make sure to level your crystal quickly to earn and remove effects and harmful skills!

Were these notifications voice activated? Where is she getting them from? Nicole tracks it down to an app she doesn’t recall downloading or installing. Something called, ‘Crown Conquest: An Erotic App’?

The thumbnail is something out of this world. It’s not censored in the slightest.

There’s a woman wearing a see-through princess gown. All of her lady parts are shown, rendered to the last curve and flex of her shapely ass. The title name blocks over her face but Nicole doubts it wasn’t on purpose. With the woman bent over, Nicole’s eyes have nowhere to fall but on that pussy and ass drawn to take up as much space in the thumbnail as possible. This can’t be legal. What site admin would let a game like this exist on Zenith VR marketplace with such an X-rated image?

Nicole places the modded smartphone onto her desk and stares into her hands.

She’s thinking about clicking on it. It’s such a phony game. There’s no way it couldn’t be by some hacker. Slap a sexy girl on something and plenty of idiots like her would give it a click just to see what happens. And she is curious. What could happen? Her mind’s quick to remind her of all that could go wrong. Her phone could be hacked or bricked or- Nicole banishes it those complaints away. The image doesn’t look stolen or cheap and she’s down for another game to take up her spare time. Maybe…

The option is so tempting that she groans and pinches herself.

The office woman runs her smartphone’s security. No viruses found. So that means-

Nicole presses on the app and the game loads, turning the screen black with a winged whimsical loading bar flying in the middle. She can hear light mumbling -a person rehearsing- before the screen clears and what she guesses is a tutorial starts.

“Hello Crown-Maker! Welcome to the wonderful world of Crown Conquest! It is here that you will be charged to gather maidens, train them in arts ranging from brawling to political wit, and elevate them into true princesses that can save the kingdoms! Will you accept this charge and enter a pledge?”

Nicole can’t stop staring.

It’s a fairy and she’s damn right adorable.

The tutorial fairy is a lightly green-skinned woman with a pair of bud-like wings sticking out of her back. Her hair is a bright teardrop blue and her eyes glimmer with green light. The little woman wears a simple dress that sits sensual on her petite, figurine-like frame. The outfit short around her chunky hips and thighs, the red cords of her skimpy panties bright against the contrasting skin. If it wasn’t for the slight green tint to the fairy and the elf-like ears that stick out of her long curly hair, the tutorial fairy could be mistaken for human.

No. Not just that. The fairy could be mistaken for somebody real. The model is magnificently realistic.

Behind the tutorial fairy is a girly background of ribbons and pink frills borders that Nicole guesses is suppose to aggressively denote princesses and magic and girl things that all girls must like. The office woman rolls her eyes. The fairy snaps her fingers and the screen changes to that of a fantasy world map.

Right below the text box, a skip button appears.

Nicole wonders if it's intentionally that it’s growing in size and flying around the screen.

“The wonderful world of Iorta is under attack!” The little woman belts out with feverish command. Nicole unconsciously sits up straighter and finds her back going rod-stiff as if she was taking part of a war council. Some of her co-workers pause in their mad dash for the elevators at the sheer power the fairy could order. Nicole tries to find the volume slider. There’s none. She shrugs at the thinning crowd of lunch-seekers and returns to the game a little star-stuck. Where did that whisper-like voice go?

The fantasy map zooms in and snaps into focus on a scene of black and white monsters killing townspeople and a kingdom collapsing in the distance, more humans rushing in droves.

“Monsters we know as [Wraiths] have come to bestow the displeasure of the Gods. With calamities a daily occurrence, the people of the realm need a champion they can trust to fend off the aberrations. Without a champion how can they know safety and live to sire more kin to worship the Gods into peace?”

The fairy glances down at the button and frowns, glancing up and locking her eyes with Nicole’s.

“They need a [Princess]!”

The skip button balloons and fills up half of the screen.

“A, uh, [Princess],” the fairy repeats, losing her fantastical presence and command.

She looks a little put-down, scowling when she gets her own text box notification and message: [Subject: Player Did Not Request Your Tutorial]. The tutorial fairy narrows her eyes and claps her hands, dismissing the fantasy map and returning to that boring tame background.

“Cowards,” the tutorial fairy blurts out and then throws her hands over her mouth, fuming. “Lint!”

“Why are they rushing me?” she says to herself, clearly forgetting that Nicole is waiting for some more classic and cheesy info dumping. “We’re in the middle of a server update. They all know that there’s a high chance that the character data I process will come out corrupted. I can’t just send the crystal on.”

The skip button inflates and fills up the whole screen.

“Okay, you specks! I’ll do it. I’ll do it. Fuck it if I want to do my job once! Skip away, you bitch!”

The skip button creeps beyond the screen and the tutorial fairy gives it the evil eye. “Winged whore.”

Then out of nowhere the little woman is all flushed smiles and sugary words, giggling like a virgin.

_“To make a pledge and join the world of Crown Conquest, please enter a false name and a unique password to protect your account. Your true name and secret words will be the fixed point that creates a soul-binding contract to this world. Remember to keep it secret. Other Crown-Makers will not hesitate to corrupt a contract for their own benefit.”_

Okay... Nicole puts in the same username she uses on most sites. Nikki42Len and the password.

_“You can change your false name later. Are you happy with your selection? Yes or No?”_

Nicole selects yes.

_“I’m afraid you have written a non-standard name that will not be recognized in this world. We will adjust it for our contract system. Here is a selection of preferred false names that will not disrupt the function of the world: Nikki Fortwoli. Nikki Twoforlie. Nikki Lenwofir. Nikki Towforlie. You can change your name later. Are you happy with your selection?”_

Wow, the game devs are really strict with their naming rules. Nicole picks the less annoying one.

 

> [Success!]  
>  Character Profile Established and Linked!
> 
> [Crown-Maker*] Nikki Lenwofir  
>  [LVL]: 0  
>  [Species]: Crystal  
>  [Race]: Spirit/Beyond  
>  [HP]: 100/100  
>  [MP]: 10/10  
>  [STM]: 40/40 (1/per 3 minutes)

The STM stat must be short for stamina. So far, this game looks bog standard for a phone app.

 _Now Loading…_  
_Pick a Tutorial~!_  
~~_General Tutorial with Fairy Sprite Liita._~~  
_Maiden Mastery with Pixie Poppy!_  
_Affection Attributes with Fairy Fio!_  
_[New!] Item and Material Combinations with Wisp Winore!_  
_Maiden Summoning and Dismissal with Head Fairy Kharismie!_

_Or?_

_Would you like to start the game right away._  
_[Currently Updating Server and Magical Constructs]_  
_These tutorials can be held at any time in the game help screen or with a summoning shard._

Liita shrieks at the text box and shakes it. “They crossed me out. ME?! You specks of lint!” Nicole moves her finger to click on one of the tutorials and Liita throws herself onto the text box, blocking the links with her body. “You bitches have something against sprites? I still count as faerie. I count!”

“They don’t deserve your attention, Crown-Maker. All they care about is getting their rocks off.”

Liita make a face. “Let’s make a deal. Don’t click on any of those specks’ names and I’ll give you-” she frowns. “I don’t have much to offer but my body and some fairy dust, [Lessor Fairy Dust]. I’ve recently become a [Fairy Sprite], you see. Sprites don’t level like the rest of you. We absorb what energy we were born in and evolve straight through. I’ve come a long way. [Grass Sprite] to [Tree Sprite] to [Forest Sprite] to [Woodland Sprite].”

She snorts.

“And to think I chose fairy because I wanted to be bigger than a nail. That’s it. I’m trash. Fairy Trash.”

Nicole makes a smile. This game is really, really weird. Was this act part of the tutorial or is the fairy actually acting on her own efforts? No AI bugging out or a programming glitch yet to be patched? Nicole can’t decide which one is the answer but more than that, she wants to hug the fairy trying their best. She’s silly and cute and foul-mouth.

The office woman likes that. Likes it a lot.

Nicole takes the fairy on the offer. Have at her body. The office woman’s finger falls on the screen and onto Liita’s curl-crown head, rubbing it. Somehow, Nicole is receiving the texture through the phone. Liita’s hair is like leaf and lily pad and moss and the blue-tinted curls move like real hair, falling whichever way Nicole brushes them. The office woman makes a sigh of pleasure. The hair feels really soft.

Her finger finds their way to the tutorial fairy’s elf ear. The pointed tip flicking back and forth.

Nicole gives it a tug and watches it spring back, the pointed tip blushing green. Liita moans into her fist. Nicole toys with the ear a little longer. The office woman rubs it back and forth, watching and feeling it twitch against her fingertip. It’s so warm and pliant. Nicole moves her other hand and adds it to the mix. The office woman fondles both ears, caressing and stroking them in quivering stiff lengths.

“Ah…!”

Little dot-sized nipples poke through the dress Liita wears. They stand out like little headlights, resisting the fabric around it and asserting up. It’s almost obscene with how they are designed to draw the eye. These game devs didn’t leave a thing out, did they? Liita sweats and the clear drops run down her dollops of breasts and sink in, the fabric gluing itself tighter to her perky mounds.

The fairy leans into the textbox, her arms thrown around the top and hang on. Her butt presses in.

The background glitches into four separate static background and notifications pop in.

[Welcome to Maiden Mastery]  
[Welcome to Affection Attributes]  
[Welcome to Item and Material Combinations]  
[Welcome to Maiden Summoning and Dismissal]

Nicole expects to see the cursive script in the text box but finds it replaced with the font of her phone.

~Maiden Mastery Basics I~  
A [Maiden] is a pure-hearted vessel capable of hearing the commands of Crown-Makers  
But not all maidens will join you in your efforts.  
To unlock their true power and have them serve as your champion, they must be Mastered!  
…

To master a maiden, you must first bring her affection levels up and earn her favor.

“Why’d- Why’d stop?” Liita groans, panting. Cheeks green and eyes hazy. “D-Deal? Deal?!”

~Affection Attribute Basics~  
The more you grow a maiden’s [Affection Level] the more insight you will have on her thoughts.  
[Affection Thoughts] are the maiden’s current feelings given form.  
Understand them wisely and use them to raise her affection level.  
But remember not all maidens desire the same affections.

Here is the [Affection Attributes] of your current Maiden:

[Fairy Sprite] Liita  
Affection Level: 6/10  
Affection Thought: “This crystal isn’t half bad.” [+1 Affection]  
Affection Thought: “I can’t believe I’ve never experienced this before.” [+1 Affection]  
Affection Thought: “I want more.” [+4 Affection]  
…  
Affection Diagnosis Complete: Liita is inexperienced but wouldn’t mind being Mastered.

Nicole brings her fingers to Liita’s breasts and swipes across them. They bounce, swaying under the teasing assault, nipples hot and hard against the underside of the office woman’s fingers. Nicole plays with them. She squeezes and gropes them until they’re straining against the dress. So plump and soft.

The low cut of Liita’s dress swoops and slips down, exposing a pair of flustered and perfect breasts.

Affection Level: 8/10  
Affection Thought: “Stripping me like a dandelion?!” [+2 Affection]

The tutorial fairy comes to from her sexual trance and squirms.

“Stripping me like a dandelion? You have some nerve to think I’m a perverted like a pixie.”

Liita reaches down to tug up one half of her drooping dress but the tutorial fairy’s left breast is perfectly displayed plundering. Nicole hones in on it. The office woman grinds her thumb into the mound. Liita loses her grip, rubbing right back up into Nicole’s finger, and her other breasts is displayed. The office woman plays with them both. Little pink nipples swell and bud around rings of flustered red. Nicole runs her knuckle around each tensing arola, coaxing out body-shaking shudders.

The fairy’s dress falls around her hips and Nicole pulls it all the way down and off.

Nicole rubs one thumb back and forth each breast, massaging the mounds to grow even pinker with pleasure. Liita’s pale legs rock, trembling. Another thumb crosses down the shuddering skin, grazing waist, then hips, then thighs. Nicole pushes her finger through them and the fairy’s legs part, moving to wrap around the intrusion. The office finger runs her thumb back and forth, slickness dripping down. There is it is again. The surprising realism that this game employs. Nicole’s a little impressed.

Affection Level 10/10  
Affection Thought: “Take me?!” [+2 Affection]  
Mastery Option Unlocked!

The fingertip of the office woman’s thumb nearly fills the space between Liita’s legs. Pressing up, Nicole can feel the whole of the tutorial fairy’s mound and lower lips hidden in her thong-like panties. The fabric maps out everything there but Nicole wants to see that cute fairy mound tremble and drip.

~Maiden Mastery Basics II~  
A maiden with her affection level raised high enough can be Mastered.  
Each maiden will have a specific [Sex Action] they prefer.  
Through favored sex actions, you can bring the maiden’s into a [Submissive State].  
In submissive states, maidens will drop species specific loot drops.  
The higher the submission state they are induced in, the rare the loot they drop.

A heart meter with a timer appears on the side of the screen. Three hearts that glow yellow.

Take note of the heart meter.  
Maidens can and will fall out of submission states if a Crown-Maker fails to do the following:  
1) Fails to bring her into an orgasm before the submission state timer runs out.  
2) Attempts a [Sex Act] while failing to have high [Charisma] or [Mastery].  
3) Frightens or tortures a maiden into dropping rare loot.  
4) Captures them with the intention of turning them into [Meat Toilet] or [Cum Dumpster].

...

[Submission State] will switch to [Resistance State].  
The maiden will drop special loot but her affection levels and libido towards you will drop severely.  
She may attempt to flee during [Dungeon Dive].  
She may destroy items held in [Storage].  
She may spread the [Resistance State] to all other maidens under your employ.

Respect your maidens. They are princesses and not property.

Nicole lifts up Liita’s legs and spreads them, the fairy’s cute little mound on display. She runs her fingertips across each sweat-slick thigh. Liita’s hips jerk forward and she tilts her thighs.

“Come on, then. T-Take me! You- You think I can’t take a finger? I can. I can!”

[Fairy Sprite Liita is in a Submissive State]  
Her favorite [Sex Acts] Are:  
[Flight of Fancy]: Shake her wings for [Lessor Fairy Dust].  
[Wings of Whim]: Squeeze her wings for [Lessor Fairy Dust].  
[Rapture Rite]: Instant Orgasms.  
[Love em’ Big]: Finger her with objects 3x her own size.  
[Love em’ Bigger]: Finger her being 3x (or more) her own size.  
[Willing Incubator]: Breed her with Insect and Plant Monsters.  
[Mother of Monsters]: Have her lay 5 or more (Insect/Plant) monster eggs.

Nicole peels off Liita’s panties and accidentally drops her face onto the screen, drooling.

“K-Keep it together, Crown-Maker. One of us has to look like we know what we’re doing.”

Nicole rolls her eyes and turns the tutorial fairy around.

“What? My tits aren’t good enough for you?” Her finger prods a bud wing. It twitches in time with Liita’s haggard breathing. Interesting. “What are you doing back there? I know I said you could have my fairy dust but you know, I don’t know how fairies drop the stuff. I don’t wanna get clipped!”

The office woman caresses the little wing. It unfurls little by little, spanning out like a butterfly wing.

Nicole runs her finger back and forth until the wing is fully exposed. Little blue veins glow through the scale-green fairy wing. She does the same to the other one. Caressing and loving it so slowly that it can’t help but to grow to get more of the loving everywhere on its length. Wings out, Nicole brings together and grinds them against each other. “Guuh…!”

Liita goes limp. Her limbs drop rag doll-like and the tutorial fairy loses her hold on the text box.

Periwinkle dust comes off each wing and sprinkles down, coating Liita’s chunky cheeks in purple glitter. Held up by only her wings, the weight of Liita’s own body is enough to have the tutorial fairy come close to cumming on the spot. Nicole keeps Liita’s legs open and watches as her pink pussy clench and quiver, lewd liquid dripping down. The office woman swings the tutorial fairy back and forth, each swing getting a shrieking praise from Liita’s lolling mouth.

It’s too much for the tutorial fairy.

Liita’s legs kick out and she cums, hard. Her back arches and everything on her briefly glows to the intensity of a flashlight. The fairy dust flakes faster from her wings and a sizable hill of it hits the game’s virtual ground. Liita catches her breath, gulping it down and expelling periwinkle bubbles through her mouth. Nicole watches. A thing like satisfaction makes itself nice and comfortable between her thighs. The office woman lets the tutorial fairy breath and breath before she gives the wings a sharp turn to the right.

“Guh!…!…!”

[Notice]  
The 30 minute limit has been reached!  
Please try again in 15 minutes.  
Make sure to level your crystal quickly to earn and remove effects and harmful skills!

The app automatically logs itself out and Nicole is taken back to her home screen. That’s a buzzkill. She checks her computer’s clock and sees the time. 11:45. Had it really 30 minutes. Time moves fast. Nicole pushes her chair back and looks across the cubicle lot. Almost everyone is gone except the smart people like her who bring lunch to work and enjoy it at their desk. Nicole pushes back in and sighs.

It was about to get real good too.

Her modded phone fogs over and Nicole can makes out something like rune symbols flickering by before the glass outright ripples and she sees a familiar fairy figure fly her way through the screen. Nicole.exe has shut down. Liita gives her wings a few more flaps before she settles on the phone. Nicole pinches herself and tries to count from 1 to 10.

1, Liita is there. 1, the fairy is real. 1, this isn’t helping. 1, fairies don’t fucking exist.

The tutorial fairy bends over and wags her glitter-clad ass up at her.

“So you think you can fiddle a fairy and get away with it? I think not, fairy-fiddler! I come to bring about your punishment with my pussy. Let’s get on with-” Liita pauses and looks around. She looks mildly impressed with how absolutely everything is bigger than her. Liita makes a low whistle. “Crystal digs are like giant’s digs but less rock and dirt everywhere. I like it.”

“Do you? It’s a little plain.” Cubicle farms were soul-sucking cells for the best and brightest.

“It’s a little humongous so yes, I like it. Fairies will and can fuck a creature ten thousand times their own size. Sprites even more so. We crave it. Pushing our way into big spaces and fucking our way in til we get the warmest, tightest place possible and fuck it until we link.” Liita recalls, moaning slightly before she catching herself

“Wait… That’s how sprites have sex.” Liita makes air-quotes. “Fairies just magick their cunts deeper.”

The tutorial fairy rolls over and looks Nicole up and down, fingering herself as she does it.

“Everything’s bigger out here. Big hands. Big lips. Big breasts,” Liita says with a filthy leer. “Female are you? It’s a nice change from all the other crystals I get that skip over my section like good little lambs. The way the others want it. I get only three lines besides the introduction and that’s it.”

Her voice switches to that as the tutorial, saccharine and thick.

 _“Please enter your name and unique password.”_  
_“You can change your name later.”_  
_“Are you happy with your selection?”_

“Those asshole crystals never thought I was good enough to drool over. Just skip, skip, skip.”

“That must be hard for you. I know how it feels to be overlooked at work.”

“Do you, now?” Liita grimaces. “My head fairy says she’s thinking of canning me. I don’t test well compare to a [Fairy] or a [Pixie] or spirits forbid, a damn [Wisp]. Can you see be replace by a pair of ghost tits that whines all the time? I’m a damn fairy sprite in my prime. They should be thanking me for even wasting a second of my infinite wisdom on such blowhards. So the crystals don’t want to fondle me? So? I’m a little abrasive? So?!”

“You thought I was cute, right?!” Nicole nods. “You chose me to lift to your world, right? Me first!”

That’s a big exaggeration of what happened.

“You didn’t even need to look at the others. Got one look at me and you couldn’t keep it to yourself!”

Okay, maybe that did happen but-

“You are interested, aren’t you?” Liita purrs. “Wanna know if I can take your fingers? I can.”

Nicole’s brain crashes and her libido rises through the roof. Fuck logic. Fuck Liita. Fuck it. All in that order. The office woman moves in and flips the fairy over. Liita cracks up with a rough laugh and arches for her, proud green blush spilling out across her body. Nicole’s thumb is big enough to cover all of the fairy’s pussy. She rubs her finger back and forth, lewd liquid squelching under it.

The office woman bends in her seat and her brown bangs brush over the screen, face close.

Her tongue comes out and she licks along the fairy’s chest. The taste of green things and fruit and sweet sap meets her taste buds. Her tongue dwarfs both of Liita’s dot-sized breasts and rake down, crossing the fairy’s thick thighs and fat hips. Liita lifts her hips to grind into Nicole’s tongue.

It’s damn near ridiculous of how different they are in size they are to each other.

Liita is so small that the office woman could use the fairy as a pen. Nicole grabs both of the fairy’s legs and brings them to sit on her stomach. Now in a new position, the office woman can lick the entirety of Liita’s plump hips and cheeks. Nicole makes sure to do it slow. Let the cool air of the office act as a second tongue. One hot. The other cold. The office woman lather her attention and praise on those trembling thighs and the sweet juice that dribbles out. Goosebumps come and go. Nicole licks them away and the chill brings it back, little nipples frozen by the time the office woman laps her way back up.

“Wait! I’m about to cum. I don’t want to go off without something inside me.”

Liita pushes up away from the tongue and Nicole keeps on licking her, quite content with the moans. The fairy rolls her eyes and a glow of light spread over her. “Regular fairies can’t do this. Pretentious twerps.” Liita grows two sizes bigger. Somehow now the size of an office stapler. “Fingers please.”

Nicole snorts but follows through, she licks a finger quite thoroughly and brings it to Liita’s hole.

The start of her finger pushes up to the pink slit, the roves in her fingertips scraping against the gushing pussy folds. “I can take it!” Nicole brings her finger to paw at Liita’s clit. “I said, I can take it.” The office woman pushes down with her index fingers and with her mouth, she slides her tongue inside. Liita slides forward, knees and elbows unable to make enough friction to keep her in one place.

Nicole presses the fairy down around the shoulder blades to keep her from moving. Then pumps.

Her pussy is tight but the office woman’s tongue gradually gets the inner walls to relax. Ha, take it. Liita is crazy if she thinks she could take a log-sized finger up her hole right off the back. There’s a little thing called prep work, has she heard of it? Nicole pulls her tongue out but Liita has had enough.

She cums in a loud, weeping mess.

Nicole goes to lift the fairy up and away from her puddle of feminine fluid but Liita flies over her hand and wheels a finger out. “I’m the first fairy you’re fiddling and you have the nerve to doubt me.” The fairy rubs her oozy pussy over the office woman’s index finger. “I. Can. Take. It.”

Liita drops herself down and lets gravity take care of the rest, her body becoming a live wire.

“That can’t feel fun to you.”

Liita gives her the evil eye. “Fairies can and will fuck things a thousand times their own size.”

No matter what the fairy says, her belly bloated with Nicole’s finger, Liita can’t move her hips at all. The office woman brings the fairy back onto the phone and using her freehand, holds Liita’s arms above her head. The fairy weakly grips back.

“Okay?” Nicole asks.

“It’s isn’t technically fun right off the back but it will be,” the fairy admits. “I’ve heard it from other fairies.”

Nicole can feel Liita relax around her, her insides shifting and expanding to take her in.

“Okay?” Nicole repeats.

Liita groans and curses in fairy or something fouler than that before she says the magic word. “Okay.”

Nicole pulls out gently. The finger rubbing against the fairy’s inner walls on the way. She has to sit up for this so the office woman resorts to blowing soft breaths over Liita. The steam mists bathing the fairy’s breasts and body in heat and comfort. Almost out, the finger tucks upward and slides against where Liita’s g-spot might rest. The fairy writhes, her wings drooping and dust shedding off them.

“Shit! Do that again!”

Nicole brushes upward and Liita howls and claws into the human hand she’s holding. The office woman finishes bringing the finger out and then thrusts it back in. Liita’s hips buck up and meets Nicole halfway. They slide into each other. Nicole brings her finger back and forth. Every thrust she makes has the fairy falling to pieces and screaming out the names of gods the office woman has never heard.

They fuck like this for a while. Liita throwing back her body to meet the finger that filled her whole.

The fairy flips herself over, spinning her pussy around the finger and whines, a wing slapping onto Nicole’s middle finger. “I want another one. Give me one or I’ll do it myself again.” This fairy is insane but she hasn’t been wrong yet. Bringing her finger out, Nicole inspects Liita’s entrance. It’s much bigger than when they started. It could handle another finger within reason.

The office woman merges her index and middle finger together and sink it into the juicy space.

The fairy’s legs collapse under her and Nicole has to hold her up, pushing deeper. The inner walls constrict and clench around her, the pulse urging her to go even deeper. Nicole thrust in and out. The inner walls give and she’s free to rebuild her speed, going faster and faster. It with a shameless satisfaction that Nicole watches her fingers sink so deeply into a woman’s pussy.

Small as the fairy is, she’s taking it like a champ.

The angle getting a little stale and Liita’s orgasm soon to come according with her quaking hips, Nicole changes the position. She lifts the fairy up and brings her to ride on her fingers. Hand around Liita’s front, she can feel the outline of her fingers thrusting their way up. Nicole’s freehand brushes up the fairy’s breasts and neck, thumb pressing into her wings to finish her off.

Liita cums and it’s so beautiful that Nicole can’t help but drag it out, teasing with her fingers inside.

The fairy’s wings shine and glittery green dust pours down onto Nicole’s skirt and legs. Liita’s whole body changes color. From green to yellow to green again. The fairy’s body unforms around Nicole’s hands into that of a brilliant emerald orb. The fairy orb still has Liita’s voice and her zeal for the office woman’s fingers. It bounces back into the index and the middle finger and Nicole keeps thrusting up.

The orb stills and then reforms into Liita squirting, a jet of liquid light running down.

Nicole brings the fairy to her face and licks it up, the fairy wrapping her knees and feet around the office woman’s face. “So this is what happens when you get a crystal to fuck you.” Liita groans. “Look at this, I have another species evolution waiting for me in my status. You know how many years it took me to reach this one? Wrong whatever you’re thinking. It took a couple of centuries, damn it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah-Yeah, and honestly, I’d like another one waiting for me in the wings if you get my drift.”

“I can makes some arrangements.”

“You better,” Liita chuckles, “Here I make a pledge to arrive at your side no matter the cause or course. I may not be a [Princess Candidate] but you can have my strength and my body. An oath to you, my Crown-Maker.”

Liita fades from Nicole’s hand so too does any proof the fairy was ever there.

~Maiden Mastery Basics III~  
[Maiden Mastery] can rank up from Promise to Pledge to Oath to Sacrament and beyond.  
In the end, it depends on the maiden’s affection levels upon the end of [Submission State].  
Mastered Maidens will come to your aid in battle and create items for use.  
It is a good idea to have many maidens in varying Mastered ranks to have a well-balanced team.  
…  
Through [Maiden Mastery], maidens can gain levels and evolve into higher forms.  
But remember not all maidens can be mastered in the same way.

The smartphone vibrates and an another notification appears. This one reads like a gaming log.

 

> ~Item Materials Acquired~  
>  10 ounces of fairy dust  
>  10 ounces of fairy dust  
>  10 ounces of fairy dust  
>  10 ounces of fairy dust  
>  1 fairy scale  
>  10 fairy tears  
>  1 fairy cord
> 
> ~Maidens Acquired~  
>  1 WN Fairy Sprite (Impending Evolution)
> 
> ~Princess Candidates Acquired~  
>  None
> 
> ~Crystal Duels~  
>  0

Nicole pinches the bridge of her nose. She’s going to need a game wiki for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write dialogue. I'm sorry.


End file.
